


И пусть этот момент длится вечность

by maily, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Secret Crush, Summer, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: тексты низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: кое-что о фантазиях Уилла
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	И пусть этот момент длится вечность

— Посиди так еще немного, — просит Уилл, — пожалуйста.

Всё тело горит, в комнате очень жарко, и раскрытое окно не помогает. На улице печет солнце, Уилл хмурится, утирает мокрый лоб, старается не отвлекаться от рисунка.  


Майк будто бы специально шевелится — тихо скрипит матрас, шуршат изрисованные набросками листы, лежащие под его ногой; Майк ругается, шипит, что-то бормочет и в конце всего — вдруг смеётся.

— Ай. Блин, липко. Фу.

Рука Уилла дрожит — акварельная линия из-под кисточки обрывается.

— Облился. Прости, — с улыбкой извиняется Майк, убирая от себя банку колы. — Долго мне ещё?..

Долго, — хочется ответить, — оставайся тут на весь день. И на ночь. Пожалуйста. Уилл прикусывает себе язык. Новая линия на листе выходит кривой.

— Это ты прости, я еще чуть-чуть, правда.

Лицо Майка беззаботное, губы приоткрыты, а капельки колы — темные, маленькие бусинки у ключиц, катятся вниз по его голой груди. Уилл сглатывает тяжелый комок в горле, и ему становится ещё жарче, и дело тут явно не в летнем дне.

На вкус Майк сейчас наверняка сладкий — сложно думать о другом, когда видишь его прямо перед собой, точнее — на своей постели. Полуголого Майка — это почти как во сне, только там Майк смелее, он улыбается шальной улыбкой, и взгляд его тяжелый и темный, и он лежит на постели Уилла полностью обнаженным, а Уилл ведет языком от его шеи ниже, лижет, целует, обводит каждую родинку до самого живота, дует на пупок, и Майк смеется, в шутку отталкивая его лицо, но потом сам нетерпеливо подмахивает бедрами, когда Уилл опаляет дыханием самый низ с дорожкой волос, спускается губами ниже — к лобку, к...

Линия на листе опять выходит неправильной. Уилл нервно тянется кисточкой к банке и смачивает пушистый кончик — чтобы снова испачкать его об палитру и мазнуть по рисунку в надежде, что это поможет отвлечься.

Плохая была идея.

— Да всё окей, — Майк вздыхает, стукает пустой банкой о тумбочку, сгибает руку и роняет на нее голову, подперев подбородок ладонью. Вторая рука спокойно лежит на одеяле, пальцы Майка обводят мелкий узор из квадратиков на пододеяльнике. — Надеюсь, я не самая ужасная модель.

Самая лучшая — шепотом, только одним беззвучным движением губ, чтобы никто не услышал.

— Макс хуже, не может усидеть на месте и пяти минут, — говорит Уилл, делая вид, что очень сосредоточен на рисунке, который всё равно уже закончен — одной линией большей, одной меньше — Майк получился идеальным. Даже неловко теперь показывать результат. Как бы испортить...

Майк смеется.

— Мы будем звездами твоего портфолио. Фуух, ну и жара.

— Еще колы? — прозвучало с какой-то пугающей надеждой. Уилл прикинул, как сможет встать со стула и сбежать на кухню, умыться там холодной водой и прийти в себя. А вот это уже хорошая идея.

— От нее только пить сильнее хочется, — жалуется Майк и резко падает спиной на постель, развалившись в позе звезды.

Шорты на нем точно лишние. Уилл хочет об этом не думать и не может не думать. Интересно, насколько ужасно будет сейчас подняться, присесть на постель и выдать Майку: а я давно тебя... Что? Люблю? Ты мне давно уже не просто друг? Сколько лет? Полжизни? Мы всё равно скоро разъедемся, уже через месяц, ты должен знать. Почему? Потому что это правда.

Уилл представил, как Майк нахмурит брови, скривит губы, как в его взгляде вспыхнет удивление вместе с тревогой, как он поднимет голову и потом дернется — наверное, упрется спиной в стену, сразу закроется.

Уилл представил, как Майк скажет что-то вроде «у меня же... мы же с Оди», и придется понимающе кивнуть, а потом извиниться, попробовать перевести всё в шутку, сказать «да, конечно, забей, я прикалываюсь», но Майк не поверит.

Или — что если Майк скажет «я знаю» и даже не попытается уйти. Что если он наоборот — притянет Уилла к себе за руку, позволит ему чуть ли не лечь сверху, даже если жарко будет невыносимо, и стащит с него футболку, и...

— Как думаешь, может, сегодня соберемся у тебя? Мама ведь на дежурстве?

— Да, до одиннадцати.

— Черт. Тогда давайте у меня.

Уилл представил, как все ночные дежурства мамы, когда он оставался один дома, он бы проводил с Майком: они бы встречались где-нибудь на парковке возле бакалеи Винса, покупали попкорн и коробку тянучек, садились бы в тачку Майка и ехали до дома, сидели бы потом на диване перед теликом, пили всякую дрянь, ели сладости, целовались до стертых губ, а потом вместе бы шли в постель — и никто бы об этом не знал. Это бы стало их тайной, и они бы уехали вдвоем из Хокинса — после экзаменов, и все были бы в шоке, но зато они были бы счастливы.

Уилл убирает кисточки и складывает краски, небрежно размазывает еще не подсохшую акварель по рисунку, пачкая и стирая контуры, чтобы нарисованный Майк выглядел хуже. Рука снова дрожит.

Он — плохой человек, а Майк — очень хороший. Лучший друг, который хочет помочь, поэтому сейчас терпит и позволяет себя рисовать, не больше того.

— Да, давайте, — запоздало отвечает Уилл, тайком взглянув на Майка — тот щурится на потолок, на котором играют солнечные блики.

— Отлично. Я могу еще полежать? Так хорошо. Голова не варит. К вечеру созвонимся с ребятами, — Майк бросает на него веселый взгляд. — Что получилось?

Уиллу тоже хорошо. Так хорошо — даже просто от присутствия Майка здесь. Он опять сглатывает, облизывает губы, мнет край рисунка и на непослушных ногах добирается до постели, чтобы скромно присесть на самый краешек, будто это он у Майка в гостях, а не наоборот.

Их пальцы соприкасаются — тепло, кожа гладкая, по рукам бежит волна мурашек, — когда Майк забирает рисунок, и Уиллу хочется, чтобы этот момент длился вечность.


End file.
